


【明了】Sweet Like Chocolate

by Ar_S



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 恶魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: 恶魔人CB不动明X飞鸟了情人节快乐谢谢克总 @三千六百亿太阳 给我起的名字
Relationships: 不动明/飞鸟了, 明了
Kudos: 10





	【明了】Sweet Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔人CB  
> 不动明X飞鸟了  
> 情人节快乐  
> 谢谢克总 @三千六百亿太阳 给我起的名字

他不应该在这里，不动明的思绪飞了出去。尽管踩着一堆黄色的烂肉，爪子杵在某个不知名的生物肚子里，今天他的脑海里只有一片粉色。带着亮片的桃心，盛开的玫瑰花，和无数娇羞的女孩子。他现在应该在充满粉色气息的校园生活里，坐拥无数情书巧克力，然后抱着最漂亮的飞鸟了在高级餐厅约会。而不是像现在一样，站在垃圾堆里掏着一个半猪半熊的不明生物的肚子。每次杀完这些怪物他都要染上一身血，起码不要是今天，不动明烦躁得甩了甩尾巴。

飞鸟了瘸着一条腿却异常灵活的从不知名角落蹦了出来，好心提醒走神的恶魔『明还有一只，在你左边。』

『哼。』不动明一脚踹飞脑袋畸形的家伙，略带怨气得咒骂『蠢货！要偷袭的话，下次能不能不要这么明显！』毫不客气的把恶魔拍成一滩肉泥。他粉色的校园生活绝对是被这帮恶心的家伙毁了。

『是最后一个了。』飞鸟教授满意的收起自己的摄影机，杵着拐杖挪动到不动明身边。『没有受伤，今天状态很好。』

不动明甩掉手上的粘液，收起自己尖利的爪子，小心又亲昵得环住教授的腰。『为什么今天也要来做这种事。』

『因为日程排好了，我们的计划非常紧凑。』飞鸟教授靠在不动明的手臂上，熟练的掏出纸巾帮不动明把身上的恶魔血擦掉『怎么了，你等一下有安排？』

不动明想起了被巧克力塞满的桌板和储物橱，说实在的，他不喜欢吃巧克力，牙疼。不过飞鸟应该像是喜欢吃甜食的类型？『了酱你不知道今天是什么日子吗？』

作为一个博学家，飞鸟了说，『我知道，情人节。这和你有什么关系。』

『怎么会没有关系！』不动明跳起来，恶魔的身体让他一下子浮到了半空中。连带着飞鸟了，他现在像一个被吊起来的晴天娃娃，挂在半空中，晃荡着脚。飞鸟了习惯性得抓住不动明的手臂伸手揪住恶魔头顶上的翅膀，一脸认真地问『你谈恋爱了？』

不动明脑壳发麻，原来头上的小翅膀这么敏感的么，怎么突然感觉脸上发烫。『不是的，我没有！』

『严格来说一年有14个情人节，如果你都想过一次的话，你的人生就会彻底被爱情毁掉。不过你现在不是单身吗，就算是想过节放假也要现实一点。』飞鸟了说『好了，赶紧回家。我要回去睡觉。』

『了酱，今天是情人节啊。』不动明不放弃，一边扇着翅膀在云里穿梭，一边继续在飞鸟了耳边念叨『在这一天啊，相爱的人会互相送礼物表达对彼此的爱慕，或者出门约会给对方献上惊喜。所有的情侣都会收到爱神的祝福。你想，巧克力，玫瑰花，在大雪和霓虹灯下面互诉真心。还有烛光晚餐，亲手编织的围巾，和烟火下的亲吻，天哪，了。你对这些毫不感兴趣吗？』

『嗯，不感兴趣。』飞鸟挂在不动明的手臂上，他只能看见脚底下灯光闪烁。节日，脱掉在经济时代的商业外皮，说到底毫无意义。在某一个特定的日子去做一件普通的事情，为了什么？飞鸟了想不明白，玫瑰和巧克力什么时候都可以送，不一定要是今天。任何传统节日都是对人类认知的挑战，圣诞老人，爱神或者是月老都是月亮上的兔子。只有玫瑰是真实的，而这一天玫瑰也会涨价两倍。

他看见脚下的人在狂欢，他和不动明不属于那里，或许只有他不属于那里。飞鸟了抬起头，他看见不动明的下巴，看不清他的脸，或许他会希望他们在哪里。去人群里祭奠一对已经在故事里死亡的情侣，这无关紧要，如果是不动明想要的话，飞鸟了想，他有一切关于爱情的知识。

不动明顶着一身雾气从浴室里出来的时候闻到了玫瑰花的气味。年轻的教授坐在艳红色的花丛里玩手机，这样很没情趣，但意外带感。飞鸟了顺手指了指桌上的巧克力『你要的情人节礼物。不动明，情人节快乐。』

『……』

『过来。』飞鸟了放下手机，坐正身子拆开巧克力的丝带和包装盒。不动明僵硬得坐到飞鸟了身边，不知道为什么，脑内想的很好突然到了这种时候身体僵硬得什么都不会。不动明恍惚之间感觉脖子上贴上了冰冷的什么，飞鸟了的脸近在咫尺，有东西贴上了他的唇，舔了一下是甜的。不动明咬碎巧克力，拉过飞鸟了的腰『是甜的啊，了酱你也会喜欢的。』

在一个巧克力味的吻结束以后。

飞鸟了表示，太甜了，不过他喜欢。

甩着尾巴的不动明表示，这就是他想要的坐拥美人鲜花巧克力的情人节，爽爆。

—————剧场

Jenny：BOSS我买的玫瑰花和巧克力您还满意嘛，您看看年终加薪的话。

美树：情人节的晚上明没有回家，谁能告诉我发生了什么。

美子：茧太说喜欢我，嘤嘤嘤。

丝丽濡：安蒙没有给我打电话，他应该是不想活了。

猫：喵。

——————END

**Author's Note:**

> 我都说了我不会写感情小甜文啊X


End file.
